Yukio Oikawa: The worlds greatest Pokémon Trainer?
by Fanfiction Overlord
Summary: There's no rule that states that a certain anti-villain can't play Pokémon. Or fall in love with a certain feisty college student named Ken Ichijouji. There will be Yaoi. Deal with it.
1. Head first

Yukio Oikawa had taken a turn for the better. Now at age 36, He was quite possibly the most attractive single man at his current job, computer engineering for a major Laptop company in Tokyo. He wasn't the same man that came to mind when people thought of Yukio Oikawa. That cold, self-loathing, easily manipulated, shell of a human being.

No. Not Anymore.

After the whole Malo-Myotismon incident, the four guardians decided that Yukio should stay on earth until he is needed once more. He vowed to never become the way he was before ever again and took a very obvious, (and much obliged) turn for the better.

He was still pale, but his disposition wasn't as clammy and depressing as before. He held himself with a noticeable sense of self-pride that made women notice him, followed by that sly little smile that sometimes crept across his face. His eyes were deeper, richer and fuller, a feature that made him seem almost mysterious, and to his co-workers, he was. Most of the guys at his job had neatly cut, simple hair-styles, except for the ones that had no hair at all. Mr. Oikawa on the other hand had long, straight, glossy, raven-black hair that trailed down to the upper-middle of his back. He never spoke much to the other technicians outside of the office, and he -never- talked about his personal life, leaving much to imagination.

That was a good thing, too.

-Especially- if anyone were to ever find out what he does in his free time.

This whole little endeavor started out during a very early point in his time on earth after the final battle with Myotismon. Since he really didn't have much money, he was reduced to using the subway as a means of transportation.

It was around 1:30 P.M. on a Friday when he was taking the subway home from an interview when he woke up with a start, as a Small, rectangular gadget suddenly jabbed him in the side. He glanced around the train to see who the owner was. Only two people sat in the subway cart besides him; a pregnant woman and a very somber-looking girl dressed in a hoodie WAY too big for her reading Artemis Fowl. She was sitting too far away for the DS to belong to her, and it obviously didn't belong to the pregnant lady. Both females were too engrossed in other things to notice Oikawa place the tiny device in his coat pocket and quietly leave.

The next day, Davis, Cody, Yolei, T.K., Kari and ken stopped by for their customary visit, and according to Yolei, Davis was hoping to convince him to admit whether he was gay or not, something that had been brought up thanks to an old picture Cody had found of Yukio and his father dancing. Both Cody and Yukio tried to explain to Davis that they had merely been having fun that day, and Cody's grandmother decided to take a picture of them, but nothing they said got through that kids thick skull.

As always, the meetings took place in Yukio's tiny, one room apartment. Kari and Yolei sat on the couch, while Davis and T.K. sat on the floor. Ken sat on Yukio's bed taking extra care not to mess the sheets up, and Cody sat on one of those shitty legless chairs people in japan use when they decide that cushions aren't proper enough for their tiny little table with legs that go barely a foot off the ground.

"Soooo?" Yolei asked as Yukio sat down at the table with Cody. "How did the interview go?" Yukio merely shrugged, and placed one arm on the table. "I hope it went well. The Manager seemed quite impressed with me after I fixed some coding that one of the interns had created. It was a mess, really-"

"Were any of the interns cute?" Davis interrupted.

Yolei kicked him in the head and started to scold him for his interruptions, when Ken abruptly hopped off of the bed. "Davis, Yolei! Quit fighting with each other!" He snapped. "Or else I'll haul both your asses outside and drive you home!"

As per usual, both Yolei and Davis fell quiet.

"Geez, Ken. We didn't mean to upset you like that." Davis said apologetically. Yolei nodded in a sincere way, and removed her foot from Davis' head.

Ken signed quietly and massaged his temples. "I'm sorry. It's just that my mom is pregnant and she fell down some stairs earlier today, and we don't know if the baby is all right. I've been a bit stressed out about it."

Kari and Yolei glanced at each other worriedly, and T.K. touched Ken's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said quietly. "But the fact that you care so much means that you'll make a good big brother."

Ken nodded slowly and attempted to smile. "Thanks, T.K." He murmured quietly.

There was a short moment of silence, until Cody spoke up. "Hey, Davis? Wasn't there something you were going to ask Oikawa?"

At this one moment, everyone familiar with the whole Yukio-Is-Gay-Question-Mark thing looked around, excluding T.K. and, of course, Cody.

Yukio's eyes darted to the door for a split second as he decided whether or not running would be a good idea. In the end, he decided against it since they would be waiting for him to come back, and because he hardly had the money to buy a hotel to spend the night. Plus it was snowing outside and all he had on was a sweater and some jeans.

"Before I really say anything, I just want to tell you that you're surrounded by friends and none of us will judge you for your sexuality." Davis began in what Yukio assumed was supposed to be a comforting tone.

"Here we go." Yolei groaned.

"If I just admit that I'm gay, will you leave me alone?" Yukio asked tersely. "I don't really get what your fascination with this whole sexuality thing is." Davis grinned wolfishly, and shrugged. "I just care about my friends."

"But you never asked any of us about our sexuality." Kari said curiously, removing her winter coat. Yolei coughed awkwardly and glanced around the room. "Weeeelllll…..He did ask me…." She said slowly. "And I told him I was straight."

Yukio noticed Ken, T.K. and Cody glance guiltily at each other. "He asked me, too." T.K. murmured. "He also asked Ken and Cody as well."

Davis coughed nervously.

"Besides, didn't you tell him when you came out of the closet?" Cody questioned. "I mean, even Yukio knows…"

Another awkward and long pause filled the room.

"Come out of the closet?" Davis asked, tilting his head. "Isn't that a term used for gay people?" He then glanced from T.K. to Ken, Cody, Yukio, Yolei, then turned to face Kari. "You're gay?" He said.

Kari coughed and shrugged. "I'm Bisexual. I'm happy with girls and guys." She explained. "I sent you an e-mail about it, but you never responded. At first I thought you were mad, but you seemed fine."

Davis sat down for a minute, dumbstruck. Yukio sighed softly and glanced around. The room atmosphere was so thick and tense, you could cut it with a butter knife. Deciding that something must be done to break the tension before he choked, He came up with an idea.

"I made some Hot Chocolate." He declared. "I'll fix everyone a cup." And with than, he bounded out of the living 'room' and into a small area with an L-shaped kitchen counter that made up his so-called kitchen.

After the general confusion, (and by that we mean Davis) has calmed down, and everyone had a cup of Hot Chocolate in their hands, Yukio showed them the device he had found in the subway. Ken took the object from Yukio's hands and fiddled around with it for a few seconds. "Wow." He muttered. "I haven't seen a DS in years." Yolei took the DS from Ken. "I used to have one in High School." She gasped. Yukio shot them a curious stare, and hoped someone would explain to him what was going on. Kari was the first one to notice, and responded accordingly. "DS is short for Nintendo Dual Screen. It's a handheld gaming device. The top screen shows what's going on in the game, while the buttons and lower screen allow you to interact. The lower screen is a touch screen, and is the first Nintendo device to have one."

"Nice explanation, Kari." T.K. said. "You never came off to me as someone who knew much about this stuff." Kari held up her hands to reveal the IPhone she was hiding in her purse. "I don't actually." She giggled. "I just read this off of Wikipedia. Besides, the only electronic devices I'm interested in are my IPhone, and Kitty."

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Kitty?" He questioned. Kari held up the black Sony Alpha camera that hung around her neck. "This," She said, pointing to it. "Is Kitty." Yukio nodded slowly. "Anyway," Yolei chirped. "Your DS is out of battery, so you should go by Game Stop or somewhere that sells chargers." Yukio fidgeted slightly. "It's not mine." He said, nodding to the DS. "I found it on the subway. To be honest, I didn't know what to do with it."

"Charger." Yolei repeated with her signature –well duh- expression. "You found it, so it's yours now." While Yolei was speaking, Ken was looking at something on the back of the DS. He pressed something down with his thumb, and a small chip popped out. "Looks like there's a game inside." T.K. noted, glancing over Ken's shoulder. "Good. Now Yukio won't have to buy one." Yolei declared, before picking up her Hot Chocolate a bit too enthusiastically.

"Regardless, what makes you guys think he'll -want- to play it?" Cody asked aloud. "I mean, Pokémon IS a kid's game." He placed his hot chocolate down, and turned to face him. "I mean, I don't have a problem if you do, but I don't want them to force this on you." Cody quickly glanced back down at hot chocolate. He seemed almost….coy?

"Do you play Pokémon, Cody?" Yukio asked, out of curiosity. Maybe if Cody knew how to play, he could ask him for help. It would certainly beat swallowing his pride to call Yolei, or even worse, Davis. "I have played…" Cody replied shyly. "Once or twice."

"Once or twice?" Davis teased. "By that do you mean every day?"

By the way Cody flinched, Yukio assumed Davis had a point.

"Okay, so I did play it a lot, but just because I played it doesn't mean he has to." Cody said defensively. "Besides, if I recall correctly, you lost every time we battled!"

Davis made a quiet gagging sound.

"Sounds like he's choking on his pride." T.K. teased gently. "Now there's a noise coming from Davis that I actually enjoy." Ken muttered into his cup, but Yukio could tell that Ken was merely joking by the look in his eye. "I'll try it." Yukio said, taking the DS back from Ken. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."


	2. Technically, Prune juice is Plum Juice

The next week, Cody's grandfather stopped by for a visit. He looked worn out and tired, leaning heavily against the door with a sigh.

"Is the elevator broken again?" Yukio asked, as he welcomed the man inside. "There's an Elevator!?" Chikara practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Yukio winced apologetically and watched Chikara remove his puffy winter coat. "You should get a coat rack." The elder Hida said, staring at him. "I feel like I'm making a mess when I take my coat off."

"I do have a coat rack." Yukio responded. "In my closet." He took Chikara's coat and walked over to the tiny door that served as his closet. "Oh, don't do that, Yukio. I've been out in the snow all day. That coat is dripping wet." Chikara sighed. "You'll get your work clothes filthy."

Yukio turned around and opened the closet door with flourish, revealing…

Nothing.

Chikara looked from the closet to Yukio in confusion. "Where on earth are your clothes?" he asked.

Yukio sighed and shook his head, smiling wryly. Chikara probably needed a bit more of an explanation than an empty closet.

"I'm moving." Yukio explained. "I managed to get the job at that computer engineering company, and the others pitched in to help me sell this old apartment so that I can move into a much nicer one in Tamachi." He told Chikara, placing the coat in the closet. "I'll be moving by this Friday."

Chikara's eyes lit up. "Then we should celebrate! How about some prune juice?" He asked, gleefully. Yukio smiled, bemused, and headed over to the fridge to pull out a few containers of juice. "I think I might have a little left over." Behind him, he could hear Chikara shuffling around.

"Hiroki would be proud of you." The old man said wisely. "I know I am. How long has it been since we openly talked like this?"

"Years." Oikawa answered. "So many years…"

As they sat and talked, Yukio realized how much he had missed being around people like Chikara and how bitter that absence had made him. The conversation actually geared towards the naming of Prune Juice. Technically, Prune juice is plum juice, Yukio said. No, the juice of the plum makes it at Prune, so therefore, it's Prune juice! Chikara argued. In the end, they agreed to disagree.

Eventually, the old man had to return home for kendo practice with Cody, leaving Oikawa alone to think for a while.

He didn't get far before Chikara walked back in.

"Er…Yukio? Where is the elevator?"

After showing Chikara where the elevator was, Yukio decided to head out to GameStop and buy a charger for his DS. Ken happened to be there as well.

They stood together through the whole trip just so Yukio wouldn't feel awkward about going into a video game store even though Ken tried to assure him that there were plenty of respectful adults out there that still played video games.

Ken walked over to the new release section of the store for the 3DS and picked up a small cardboard box.

"What game is that?" Yukio asked curiously. "Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. It just recently came out and the game is supposedly really good." Ken explained, showing him the casing. The art on the box depicted a black-haired boy wearing a bunny hoodie standing in between what appeared to be a pair of very angry albino twins.

"Basically, you play as the boy with the hoodie, and it's your job to fight against demons and people abusing the power of demons as well as these creatures called the Septentriones. They're aliens that are trying to wipe out mankind. There is a second part to the story line where you have to fight a different race of beings called 'Triangulum.'"

Yukio raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

Soon after finding the charger, Yukio coerced Ken into leaving.

"Aw. You don't want to play?" Ken asked, smirking. "Oh, God. I spend too much time around Davis…"

"Well, it is 0 degrees outside." Yukio pointed out. "I don't feel like freezing to death." Ken snickered at this and dragged him out of the store. "You're wearing a coat, you idiot, now come on. I'm meeting Kari at a coffee shop at Shibuya 901 this evening and I don't want to be late hauling you around!"

Yukio opened his mouth to protest, but found himself being pulled across the square by a certain blue-eyed genius.

He sighed. it was just one of those special days.

Special thanks to RochetteXTear for commenting! This chapter is for you!


End file.
